Fumigants are widely used for the disinfestation, and protection against infestation, that is usually required to protect particulate commodities (such as grain) and other stored produce (including durable and perishable foodstuffs), porous bulk materials (for example, soil or timber) and spaces (typically, empty buildings). An ideal fumigant should be toxic to insects, mites, nematodes, bacteria, fungi and their spores, viruses and moulds and other pest biota. It should be effective in low concentrations. It should ideally have a low absorption by materials in the fumigated region. It should have a low mammalian chronic toxicity and leave either no residue or an inert residue. In addition, the ideal fumigant should present no difficulties as far as safe handling is concerned, and it should not adversely affect the commodity or space that is being fumigated.
No fumigant meets all of these "ideal" criteria. The two fumigants most commonly used in the fumigation of grain, other particulate materials, fruit and timer are phosphine and methyl bromide, although carbonyl sulphide has recently been proposed as an alternative to these fumigants (see the specification of International patent application No. PCT/AU93/00018, which is WIP0 Publication No. 93/13659).
Phosphine is the preferred fumigant for grain stores and the like because it is effective against grain pest and leaves little residue (which is essentially a harmless phosphate). However, phosphine is spontaneously combustible when its concentration exceeds a relatively low value, and is unable to kill all stages of insects in a short period when used at acceptable concentrations.
Methyl bromide is more toxic to grain pests than phosphine when used for short periods of fumigation, but phosphine is more toxic to grain pests when long term fumigation is effected. Methyl bromide has a lower flammability than phosphine, but recent work has shown that methyl bromide depletes the ozone layer. Thus the use of methyl bromide as a fumigant is currently being phased out, following the Montreal protocol.
Carbonyl sulphide is currently undergoing extensive testing, and has not yet been approved for use as a fumigant, despite some clear advantages over both methyl bromide and phosphine. Other fumigants that have been used against grain pests include acrylonitrile, carbon disulphide, carbon tetrachloride, chloropicrin, ethylene dibromide, ethylene dichloride, ethylene oxide, hydrogen cyanide and sulphuryl fluoride. It will be noted that a halogen is present in many of these "conventional" fumigants, none of which has the "ideal" fumigant properties.
For many years, there has been a constant seeking of new fumigants and there is no doubt that the quest for improved fumigants will continue.